Purple Powers Coalition
The Purple Powers Coalition was a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression (MDoAP) bloc initiated on the April 10, 2014 by the Empire of Spades, the Global United Nations and the United Purple Nations, then the three leading (by score) purple alliances on Orbis. I. Purple Unity A. Signatories of this treaty agrees to not raid any nation residing on the Purple Sphere. B. Signatories of this treaty agrees to not engage in warfare against any nation or alliance residing on the purple sphere without approval from the other signatories of this alliance. The only exception is when another purple alliance has engaged in offensive warfare against a signatory alliance or an affiliated alliance. II. Non-Aggression and Intelligence Cooperation A. Signatories to this agreement agree not to enter into military action against one another. B. Should a dispute arise between alliances or members of the alliances in this agreement then these disputes will be resolved peacefully through private channels. C. If information is obtained by one signatory that is damaging to the security of any other signatory they are obligated to share this information. III. Military Cooperation A. Signatories agree to defend one another in the event that one comes under attack. This includes financial, political, and military assistance to the best of the signatories’ abilities. B. Should signatories choose to engage in offensive warfare they must inform the designated representatives of the other as early as possible and no later than 24 hours before action is taken. C. All signatories of this treaty has the option to participate in offensive action taken by another signatory, but is not obligated to do so. D. These designated representatives are required to maintain operational security once informed of the planned military action whether they agree to participate or not. IV. Purple Council and Bloc Leadership A. The Purple Council consists of 1 representative from each member alliance, and function as points of communication between the bloc-members and foreign alliances. B. When matters needs to be discussed and voted over it is the Purple Councillors that carries out that duty. C. A Council Member cannot take decisions that would overrule or breach the sovereignty of another bloc-member. D. During times of crisis, the Purple Council has the option to appoint a commander who will then function as the chief-coordinator and contact point for military matters. But the Commander does not have the power to make decisions that would breach the sovereignty of another member alliance. V. Amending The Treaty and Modification of Membership A. Additions and removal of any signatories must be done by a unanimous vote of the other signatories. B. This treaties contents may be modified by unanimous consent by the representatives of all signatories. C. Any signatory must give 72 hours notice to the other signatories if they wish to withdraw from this treaty, after which their treaty obligations are no longer in effect. Appendixes A. Offensive action is here defined as The first party to have declared war upon another nation or alliance, whether it is a direct assault or declaration of intent. B. Defensive action is here defined as when a foreign power declares war upon a nation affiliated with a signatory alliance, or foreign power declares the intent to do so. Signatures Signed for Empire of Spades Hawkins - King Signed for Global United Nations Zack - Secretary General Death - Deputy Secretary General Signed for United Purple Nations Hansarius - Archon of UPN Guardofthedragon - Minister of Love emperor666 - Minister of Equality Kappa - Minister of Friendship Riley - Minister of Peace Outburst - People's Liaison Simon Clair - Deputy Minister of Love Category:Blocs Category:Defunct Blocs *